Porque no eres mía
by Nadeshiko miko
Summary: Koga expresa sus sentimientos al saber que Kagome es de otro hombre...[OneShot]


**Porque no eres mía**

_**Nadeshiko miko**_

No comprendo, no sé que puede tener él que lo haga tan especial a tus ojos. Te trata mal, es testaduro, orgulloso y arrogante. No entiendo que lo hace merecedor de tu amor, él, que no te aprecia como mereces, mientrás yo me muero porque me mires como algo más que un amigo. Inuyasha es un bastardo que no merece que te preocupes por él pero tú... tú lo amas. Aunque te empeñes en disimularlo no puedes evitar el nerviosismo cuando te formulo esa pregunta.

Sé que soy un egoísta, porque nisiquera yo merezco tu amor y sin embargo, es lo que más deseo en el mundo. Mi madre me decía que siempre quería las cosas que no podía tener, que ese era mi defecto y que algún día lo pasaría muy mal por ello, en ese momento me reí, pensando que eran simples tonterías. Hoy me doy cuenta que ella tenía razón, es muy doloroso quererte y no tenerte, pero aún más doloroso es el no poder tener esperanzas después de lo que me dijiste. Me dejaste las cosas muy claras, al principio creías que mi interés por ti era un simple capricho¿ cierto?, yo también lo pensé pero, de todos modos, quise que fueses mi mujer. Y así te llamé desde la primera vez que nos vimos. _Mi mujer._ El apelativo que tan furioso ponía a Inuyasha, pero él sabía, al igual que yo, que sólo serías mi mujer cuando te marcase como tal. El estúpido se me adelantó...

Aquel día corrí lo más que pude al percibir tu aroma, pero éste era distinto, se había mezclado con el de Inuyasha y eso despertó mis temores. Al llegar a la aldea te observé, tú no te habías dado cuenta de mi presencia y sonreías felíz, tu sonrisa conseguía quitarme el aliento, es la más hermosa que he visto, pero lo que realmente me quitó el aliento fue ver tu vientre. Estaba abultado, tapado con las gruesas telas del kimono de sacerdotiza. Sentí tanta rabia que, incluso, quería golpearte, pero no podía, jamás te haría daño. Tu mirada se cruzó con la mía y enseguida tu sonrisa se borró. Miraste avergonzada a otro lado y yo reuniendo coraje me acerque a ti.

- Hola - dije simplemente. ¿ Qué más podía decir?, en ese momento no tenía palabras y notaba mi boca seca.

- Hola, joven Koga.. - susurraste incómoda. Pasaste la mano por tu vientre acariciándolo. Fue un gesto inconsciente porque cuando te diste cuenta apartaste la mano de ahí. A pesar de que llevases en tu vientre el cachorro de otro no pude dejar de apreciar lo hermosa que eras y el embarazo te hacía estarlo aún más.

- Veo que ese tonto se decidió - comente y me mordí el labio. Tu sonrojo se acentuó más y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en tus labios. Sentía la tentación de recriminarte, pedirte explicación, gritarte... pero no tenía ningún derecho. Siempre supe que amabas a Inuyasha y de algún modo, aunque me costaba admitirlo, sabía que serías de él.

- Si...- musitaste - le costó.

_Y no comprendo porqué, _pensé. Tenía un mal sabor de boca y el pecho me dolía. Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a perder la compostura y me estaba costando horrores contenerme.

- Estás preciosa.

- Gracias - nunca habiamos tenido una conversación tan incomoda. Tú sabías que te quería y te daba verguenza que te hubiese encontrado en ese estado y yo soy demasiado orgulloso como para dejarte ver que mi corazón estab hecho trizas - ¿ has estado bien?.. me refiero..¿ Naraku te ha molestado o algo?.

Tu tono era inseguro, querías romper la tensión y no sabías como. Decidí que ya me lamentaría en otro momento y esbozé mi mejor sonrisa.

- Claro que no. Es demasiado cobarde, creo que se ha dado cuenta de mi gran poder - sonreiste divertida y vi como hundías un poco tus hombros, al parecer ya estabas más tranquila -¿ habeis decidido que nombre ponerle?.

Una tierna sonrisa curvó tus carnosos labios y tus ojos brillaron de dulzura. Volviste a pasar tu mano por tu vientre.

- Inuyasha dice que si es macho lo llamaremos como mi padre, Aoshi, y si es hembra como su madre, Izayoi - mi corazón latía adolorido y te miré con ternura. Era extraño ver a una humana emplear terminos que usamos nosotros, los demonios.

- Son nombres muy bonitos...

- Lobo... - un gruñido me alarmó y ví como Inuyasha salía de una cabaña y se acercaba a ti, sujetándote de la cintura y atrayendote a él de un modo posesivo. Ese Inuyasha jamás cambiaría, seguiría siendo el mismo pulgoso celoso de siempre.

- Fuiste listo, perro - dije mientrás miraba a Kagome a los ojos - sino hubieses sido tú otro lo hubiese hecho - aquel comentario llevaba segundas intenciones y noté, por tu sonrojo, que comprendías que hubiese sido yo quien te marcaría.

- Ya ves - dijiste soberbio - ahora Kagome es mía y será mejor que no te acerques a ella o..

- ¿ O qué? - estaba dispuesto a admitir que me había ganado en conseguir a Kagome pero jamás me mostraría como un cobarde ante una provocación.

- Basta, chicos - ordenaste - ¿ no es hora de limar asperezas?. Ya no hay razón para que pelear los unos con los otros como tontos, debéis mostraros unidos para poder vencer a Naraku.

- De eso no hay que preocuparse ahora - dijo el perro mirándote con adoración - no lucharemos ni buscaremos los fragmentos hasta que tú hayas parido, entonces tú y mi cachorro os ireis a tu mundo.

- Inuyasha... - tu voz adaptó un tono amenazador - te convencí para quedarme durante el embarazo y estoy deacuerdo en lo de mandar a mi hijo a mi mundo para que esté a salvo, pero tú y los chicos me necesitáis...

- No expondré la vida de mi hembra y no dejaré que mi cachorro esté solo, necesita a su madre - vaya...por primera vez escuchaba algo maduro salir de su boca.

- Pero...

- Inuyasha tiene razón, Kagome. Nos la apañaremos bien sin ti.

Ví que Inuyasha parpadeó, al igual que tú, varias veces sorprendido de mi comentario.Luego sonrió satisfecho y se volvió hacía ti.

- ¿ Lo ves?. Maldita mujer - aquel insulto fue pronunciado con dulzura - por una vez hazme caso. Tú vida es lo más importante para mí, junto con la de mi cachorro, y si tengo que llevarte a rastra, sabes que lo haré.

Intenté mantener la conversación pero no pude seguir más, no podía veros discutir de ese modo y escucharos hablar y hacer gestos tan cariñosos. Incapaz de seguir con mi entereza me despedí y corrí hacía el bosque, lejos de ti, de tu aroma. Las lágrimas empañaban mis ojos, como ahora. Paré cuando las lágrimas ya me impedían ver. Sentía mi corazón desgarrado. Era la primera vez que lloraba. Kagome, mi Kagome esperaba un hijo de otro y eso me dolía más que cien apuñaladas en el corazón. Me costaba respirar, el nudo en mi garganta no se iba y sentía una opresión en el pecho. Recuerdo que lancé un grito que asusté hasta a los pájaros, deseoso de que el dolor se fuese. Pero no fue así, el dolor todavía perdura. Escuché muchas veces decir, que el dolor del desamor es el único dolor capaz de hacer desear la muerta propia. Y así lo es, yo quiero morirme. Si no fuera por Ayame, esa loca desquiciada, ya haría tiempo que me hubiera matado. Ella me detuvo a tiempo y desde entonces no se ha separado de mí. Sus palabras me vienen a la cabeza cada vez que me acuerdo de ti... _Puede que sufras, que quieras morir, pero ver a la persona que amas felíz es el mayor de los regalos. _Tiene razón, el verte felíz recompensa mi dolor. No me importa sufrír mientrás tu seas dichosa. Sé que suena estúpido pero es así.

Hoy, junto con Ayame, Ginta y Hakkaku voy a verte deseando ver al cachorro que has tenido y deseando, también, poder olvidar este dolor y quererte como una amiga. Aunque, mi querida Kagome, tú siempre serás mi primer y único amor...

**Fin**

**

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado... No tenía pensado hacer este OneShot pero me saltó la inspiración..

Besos!!


End file.
